Past Life
by BrightSin210
Summary: And you thought Roxas would be the one to remember. AKUROKU, RIKUSORA, much drama and gayness. Written by a yaoi fangirl, which explains all.
1. Prologue

**Past Life**

And you thought Roxas would be the one to remember. AKUROKU, RIKUSORA, much drama and gayness. Written by a yaoi fangirl, which explains all.

Hello all. I am Bright Sin and if you want any more of an introduction you can click on the little blue name right under the title.

This is classified as a romance/humor but you're going to have to wait a bit for the romance parts, ok? I actually planed this fic out, which is incredible for me and NO ONE IS GOING TO FREAKIN RUIN MY PLOT!!!!

If you see bits and pieces of other fics in here, my bad. I'll try to credit you if I remember and if I don't then please NICELY send me a message and I'll give you credit right away. I have a whole list of quotes and ideas to use but can't remember all the authors I've been inspired by. Yes, _inspired_. I do not steal work, because that's lame and I doubt that I'll be able to write it better anyway. The real fics are probably favorited by me, so go check them out if they're mentioned, ok?

The fic that started this all was Mashed potatoes and Family Reunions as well as it's sequel, Lengthy drives and Stupid People which are both by **Lovebites and Popcorn**. I thought, 'hey, Roxas is kinda going through some angst here, but Axel gets off scot-free! Now what if Axel…' and thus this story was born. XD

BTW, if you read this and like where I'm going with it, I kinda need a beta. (hint hint)

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not owned by me. Obviously, as a FAN I write FANFICTION. Really, do you think anyone would want to pay me for this junk anyway?!?

* * *

How many journals would you need to record a lifetime's worth of dreams?

At the age of 15, that would be 32 single subject wide rule notebooks, 12 three subject spiral notebooks ( 6 wide rule, 5 college rule), 7 composition notebooks, 2 sketchbooks, and 9 various other journals (including one very pink and sparkly diary). Even that amount isn't quite accurate because Kent sometimes didn't write down his dream for the night and he obviously hadn't recorded any dreams from when he was a baby.

Why did Kent record his dreams? Why not? Wouldn't you record your dreams if they continued to repeat, to play out like a movie, another life, again and again? Another life, where an older version of Kent was able to create fire with his mind and had no heart.

Where was the funky skyscraper filled city that his nighttime life took place in? It looked kind of like an alien city, complete with a futuristic space-castle and little glowing white alien thingies. How about the town where the sun is always setting? No town Kent has ever seen had such a huge clock tower! He had certainty never been inside an insane-asylum-white castle before either. Heck, Kent had never been to places even remotely like those in his dreams!

And who was that golden haired boy with frozen eyes that kept reappearing? Dream Kent seemed to feel such an ache whenever that boy appeared; sad and happy and determined and confused all at the same time. But how was that possible? Without a heart, the dream Kent shouldn't be able to feel anything at all!

What is going on with Kent? Why does he have these dreams? There were no answers – it didn't make any sense! All Kent could do was record his nightly memories, try to capture his dreams on paper. He sketched out the people and places and continued to fill out his journals with steadily more detailed descriptions, watching as a story grew and became more complicated. He wondered if any of this was ever real…

* * *

Yes. Neo-Axel's name is Kent. Actually, that's his nickname. When I post the next chapter, hopefully I'll have enough names decided that I'll be able to give you a cheat-sheet list. But for now, here's Axel's new name:

Kennet Renovatio (nickname is Kent)

Fun fact: I put a lot of effort into my names, so go on a baby names site and look them up. And NO, KH may originally be Japanese but that doesn't make all my characters Japanese too. Kent (Axel)'s last name is Latin. I plan on having Kent (Axel) be a Chicago boy (because he is such a city boy and I know that city best. Actually, I wanted him to be a New Yorker, but I've never been to New York and thus have no right to write about it), Roxas will live in Georgia (can you NOT see him looking uber hot in a cowboy outfit?!?!), and Sora will be British with a Turkish/Middle Eastern dad (purely because of the name I've found for him. The meaning is perfect!). And after reading Life on the Blitz by finem, Riku is definitely going to be Hawaiian. I know he isn't really a full native in the story, but I love the idea. Plus, the fanart of him from the fire dance made me want to dress him up like that too. ^^

And wow, it's pretty sad that I have almost more Author Notes then story so far. I tend to ramble, so sorry! The chapters WILL get longer!

Luv, Bright Sin


	2. Welcome to my life

Past Life Chapter 1: Welcome to my life

Yay for emo music chapter titles! And see! **_Much _**longer chapter!

Ok, so finally updating. And I want to say this chapter is only out this quickly because of the wonderful **Yumi Kei**. Seriously, go visit her and give her LOVE. She so deserves it for not only putting up with my spazy-ness but also checking her emal at 6:00 in the morning (my time), betaing (thank you **Liah Cauthon** too. I'm most likely going to attack you with questions once Roxas comes in. I took your info to heart and have come up with a _plan_. Heh heh, I get so excited thinking about it!), then geettin it back to me all before I could even look at what she wanted me to look over! I was totally amazed! Thank you!

Thanks also to all who faved/story watched this. I really wasn't expecting such a wonderful reaction for my first chapter! And I know I promised a list of charaters, but I'm afraid that'll have to wait. I don't know Roxas's name yet!!! Hopefully I'll get that in next chapter. Just know that there IS a reason why everybody has different names, and why they will most likely NEVER be refered to by their cannon names.

Also, I was asked to shamelessly advertise my BFF Cat1922's fic, Healing Deep Wounds. I haven't read it yet, so I can't rant about it's wonderfulness (yet) but I also plan to beta the thing (so far 26 pgs on word) and will be forcing her to reupload the entire thing. It's a hetero, Siri/OC Harry Potter fic for those who are interested, but I would wait until she re-uploads because the wonderfulness of my sista-from-another-motha's writing will actually be acble to show through her attrocous grammer. I'll warn you all when it's safe. *winks*

**Disclaimer: I am nocturnal. Sunlight makes me fall asleep. Thus I am limited to The World That Never Was. 'Never Was' and Never Will Be are also my status on owning Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

People will tell you high school is just like it is in the movies. It's not. It's not as dramatic, or as horrible, or even as fun. High school is the more toned down version of middle school. The teachers and students are more laid back but the course work is harder and consequences greater. How movie-like your high school experience is depends on the people you hang out with. Hang out with the jocks and you'll get your fill of locker room inside jokes and after school gossip. Hang out with the drama people and your high school years will be concentrated on people, one overdramatic problem after another.

Your best friend in particular had an affect. Many people found themselves switching best friends from elementary to middle to high school as they changed their identity and grew up. However, I have had the same best friend since kindergarden (well, except for the Dark Year, which was all of second grade and most of third, as well as that major fight the beginning of seventh grade). Stephan had came up with the nickname Venn all by himself at the tender age of 4, which tells you a bit about the type of person he is. Others describe him with adjectives such as: fun, nice, smart, easy to be around, caring, polite, and (my personal favorite) unique. Yeah, what_ever_. I say he's insane. Actually, Venn agrees to this. He's a manipulative, OCD, hyperactive, bipolar, devious little brat. And a bit sadistic, but only around me. Most of the time I wonder '_why exactly am I his friend?'_ But then something like what's happening now _happens_,and the reason becomes clear. I'm with Venn because he somehow is able to get himself (and me) into the most amazingly insane situations and walk away _with no consequences_ when any other normal person would get suspended or arrested or worse.

Which leads me to my current situation - high school boy hell, otherwise know as a maternity store.

There is absolutely NOTHING manly about a maternity store. Even Victoria Secrets is more manly. Why? Because in Victoria Secrets there are lots of pictures of naked women. It's like a free porn shop! Just say you're buying something for you girlfriend and wander around. _Hot chicks everywhere._ But in a maternity store, there's nothing but taken pregnant ladies. Some of them are even _old_ and pretty nasty looking. And all the semi-hot ones are all _bulging _and _weird_. Plus, most of them have really buff husbands. Although I'm not one to underestimate in a fight, those guys could take me _down._ Not fun. So why exactly am I in a maternity store if I hate them so much? One word: Venn.

"Why the hell are we doing this again?" my disembodied voice floated from the clothes rack I was currently digging through.

"Because! Alex is just as small slash young looking as me and _she_ could convince this maternity store that she was pregnant! I wanna prank them too!" whined what was apparently a tiny young woman. Venn violently shoved a lock of his (her?) short toasted brown hair behind an ear and tapped his (her? I don't know the proper term for a cross-dressing male!) Heeled flip flops against the linoleum floor. I knew that if I looked back I would see huge gray pouting eyes, an impatient scowl, and a disgustingly large bulge beneath Venn's shirt. He gave an exaggerated sigh as I finally found the shirt I wanted. I could feel my smirk as I turned around to show Venn my prize.

"Yeah. But you're not exactly a girl Venn. See?" A point had to be proven, so the shirt momentarily took second place and was dropped as my two hands reached out…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grope Grope.

Amused green eyes met shocked gray, and the world paused for a moment.

Play.

"Naaaayyaaaa~!" came the delayed screech as Venn unsuccessfully attempted to act like a molested girl. He failed only because he forgot to-

"You forgot to kick me in the balls." Kennet 'It's Kent, you douche' Renovatio snickered, amused by his cross-dressing friend. He bent down to pick up the mass of material he had been searching for then straightened. Stoplight red hair was shaken out of his eyes as Kennet held up a red, purple, and green gingham shirt. It was sleeveless and was shaped like a trapezoid. It looked like a miniature tent.

"Ewwww, no! It looks like a tent!" the (fake) pregnant boy (wow that sounds awkward…) scrunched up his nose and started to back up, fear entering his eyes as the redhead followed with the Tent Dress of Horror.

"It would make it look like I have even smaller boobs then normal! And I don't have ANY boobs!"

But the Tent Dress of Horror kept coming forward! It was even beginning to grow its own menacing aura, fueled by the (in Venn's opinion) evil redhead, who had decided to cackle rather psychotically. Of course, when slowly backing up doesn't work, go for plan B.

Venn whipped around and ran the heck away from the God-awful thing!

What resulted was a scene from _Scooby Doo_; Venn ran one way, Kent ran the other, chasing the tiny cross-dresser in and out of fitting rooms, around clothing racks, and up the stairs.

**We now interrupt this story for a very important lesson!**

Teacher: "Now children, it's time for a lesson! Today we're going to learn about _stairs_. Stairs are very

useful things! Can anyone tell me what they do?"

Student: " Um, stairs are wood with steps cut out of them so we can climb them to get higher up."

Teacher: "Very close Cailin. Good job! Stairs are a series of steps for going from one level to another.

They are used in buildings to help people go from one floor to another! Isn't that exciting?"

Entire Class: "Yes Teacher!"

Teacher: "However, sometimes people get a little _too_ excited on the stairs, which has many tragic

results. How many of you know what happens when you run with scissors?"

*23 out of 25 hands are risen*

Teacher: "Oh dear! We have some _uninformed_ _students_! Now class, what do we do when there are

uninformed students?"

23 students: "We inform them!"

Teacher: "Exactly! Now, when you run with scissors, you will trip and fall. The scissors will then land in

your eye, causing much pain and bleeding. Adults will then have to rush you to a hospital,

where they'll drug you, cut off your leg, realize that they messed up, quickly cut off your

arm, realize that they have messed up yet _again_, finally actually look at your paperwork, dig

out your bleeding and probably infected eye, and send you home with only one leg and arm

and no eye patch." *eye madly twitching*

Students: O.O

Teacher: "Well, when you get too excited on the stairs and run, similar things happen. You will

ALWAYS trip when you run up/down the stairs. A-L-W-A-Y-S. This is one of the Laws of the

Universe: 'Thou shalt always trip when running on-ith the stairs-ith. And bad things shalt

then always happen-ith.' SO NEVER RUN ON THE STAIRS!"

Students: O.O *nods franticly*

**Thank you for your time. We hope you learned something!**

Chasing someone up a flight of stairs turned out to be a bad idea. When Venn had nearly gotten to the top, he tripped. Down, down, down he fell, enticing Kennet to fall down the stairs too. The "fun" and slightly painful ride stopped at the beginning of the stairs, which were conveniently marked by the feet of a slightly anxious and annoyed looking manager.

Oh snap.

Venn and Kent painfully helped each other off the floor and simultaneously turned around. The manager looked extremely pissed, horribly upset, and vaguely worried. She snapped an obligatory "Are you okay?" at them before continuing to glare at the two boys. Kent fidgeted and looked at his feet, letting his chin length hair cover his face. He was attempting not to laugh. Venn on the other hand looked straight at the lady with a sheepish expression, absentmindedly readjusting the fake bulge. The bulge decided that this was now the perfect time to slip out of Venn's shirt and fall.

Um, yeah. Oops?

The maternity store became deathly silent. All of the pregnant ladies who had gathered out of concern for the supposedly pregnant teen girl and her scrawny lover gasped, covering their mouths in shock. The poor manager, who had been about to reprimand the wild couple, froze mid-word.

"Hey Venn? I think her brain just died." Came Kent's whisper, his entire body shaking with repressed laughter.

"Thanks for the newsflash Kent!" Venn sarcastically whispered back. His mind whirled. How ever will they get out of this one? Impersonating a pregnant lady is practically a crime! Plus, pregnant ladies are more hormonal! They could be nice and sweet to you if they felt like you shared their pain, but do _one little thing_ wrong and BAM! Bitchy PMS Lady came out to play. Bitchy PMS Lady was scary!

Suddenly Venn's eyes lit up. Kent slowly calmed down, wanting to hear the magical words that would get them out of the maternity store alive. Tears started to well up in Venn's eyes and he forced a devastated expression onto his face. The manager finally came out of her false pregnancy coma just in time to be shocked once more by the distressed look.

"I. Am. Sooo sorry! It's just that Kent has this pregnant Aunt and he loves her so much but his mother has a vendetta against her and _his poor aunt!_ She has no money and is a single parent of two already and…"

Fifteen minutes later saw Kent and Venn outside the maternity store, a bag of clothes in their hands and the phone numbers of nearly every lady in the store. Kent's "aunt" was given free clothes and an assurance that if she ever needed anything, all she would have to do is call and it would be done.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The best part about high school was the cliques. It wasn't as hardcore as middle school, (there, everyone HAD to be in a clique and they would wage war on each other) but the cliques were still there. It felt nice to have a group of people who had your back, a group of people who understood you and supported you. Inside the cliques, there were even smaller groups, often consisting of two or three people who were best friends.

Kent is my best friend. We knew each other since kindergarden. Back then I was desperately trying to make friends while Kent picked on the little kids. Heh heh, he was such a bully back then. He was "That Kid"; Ruler of the playground, terrorizer of the teacher, the troublemaker. No body understood him, or why he liked to cause mass destruction. Even I didn't get it, back then.

I can't quite remember exactly HOW we became friends, but by the end of kindergarden he had me setting fire to the art cabinet and I was able to make him stop picking on everyone. We stayed in the same class throughout most of elementary school and although we both made some great friends, we stayed as best friends. By the time high school came around, our little clique had formed from a combination of Kent's friends and mine.

Kent is still the troublemaker he had been back in kindergarden. He is loud, blunt, energetic, and a bit oblivious. But he's also fiercely devoted to his friends and I've become fiercely devoted to him. Which is why I brought him to along to a maternity store for a prank. Kent had been looking drained lately, like his dreams have been sucking the life out of him. Actually, that's another thing about Kent. His dreams.

Our first sleepover, Kent woke me up early in the morning with his sobs. He had dreamed about killing someone, he said, a teenager with slate hair. There was fire, lots of fire, he had sobbed. Apparently Kent had been having these dreams for as long as he could remember. Dreams of fire, and darkness, and older people Kent had never seen before. We stayed up all morning as he told me about his dreams. I had suggested he write the dreams down – they were so interesting, like something from a movie or story. He took my suggestion, which actually helped him. He wrote down his dreams and the told them to me during school. This was in April of first grade, and the pattern has not changed since.

His dreams had been bad lately, repeats of the worst ones, in painstaking detail. I only hope that tonight they are different and that my electric eyed friend gets some through rest.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_I'm becoming way~ too used to instances like the maternity store_' Kent thought as he plopped down on his bed. The mattress was too new for him and slightly uncomfortable, but Kent was dead tired after putting up with Venn for a day. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, hoping that he was tired enough to just go to sleep. His dreams had been…rough lately. But Venn wasn't _that_ tiring and the teen eventually had to peel his eyes open and shed his clothes. After turning the lights off, Kent grabbed a working pen and placed it on top of notebook #63 on the nightstand. Finally satisfied, he crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"Got it memorized?"

Black sleeves were rolled up to the elbows as a man with red porcupine hair leaned over the table, a look of extreme expiration painted on his face. Another man sat across from him, sheepish and pathetic. The second man looked anywhere but at the first, only responding when the first gave a deep sigh.

"Ummm, no?" IX mumbled mournfully, finally turning to look at the man across him.

"I just can't remember it! This type of thing isn't what I'd usually do!"

"All you have to remember is _'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition'_! It's not that hard IX!" exploded VII, whirling around to glare at his companion. There was pain in his eyes, but no one had the empathy to notice. After all, they were Nobodies, people without hearts. Just empty bodies that somehow still retained the ability to function and will to live. But VIII's light was gone now, had rejoined it's Somebody. Why? Why was there such a terrible feeling inside him if he shouldn't be able to feel? XIII's desertion shouldn't have affected VIII, but still did and that didn't make any _sense_! VIII had been taking his bad mood out on everybody but the superior and VII. But poor IX was a horrible victim. He had always been miserable at confrontation. What VIII wanted and needed was a fight.

Hmmm, maybe VIII would seek out XI after this.

"Here, let's try this." VIII stepped into the darkness, materializing in the lab section of the Castle That Never Was. He swiped some note cards then whisked back, concentrating on writing while walking. IX gazed at the note cards in confusion but slowly his face brightened as an epiphany swept through him. VIII slapped the scribbled over note cards in front of IX, a nasty smirk on his face.

"_Now _do you got it memorized?"

"Yes! Thank you VIII!" IX jumped up and glomped VIII, chanting his thanks over and over. VIII's smirk morphed into a sincere smile. IX might not be the best fighter, but VIII respected him because of his pureness. To VIII, IX shined nearly as bright as XIII. It seemed like both of them and somehow retained their hearts even after becoming Nobodies.

"Now maybe superior will stop being disappointed in me!" IX chirped, spinning VIII around a little. He then abruptly dropped VIII and danced off, humming a cheerful tune. VIII let his soft smile linger before sighing. IX was going after XIII's Somebody. Actually, everybody was supposed to be after XIII's Somebody, or VIII himself. Why did VIII just help IX remember that he was supposed to attack VIII? Frown now deeply marring his face, VIII closed his eyes and did the one thing Nobodies should never have been able to do. He felt.

A deep sadness, hopelessness, anger at…who? Who was Kent angry at?

…No. _Kent_ was not angry at anyone. _VIII_ was the one who was angry. How soon until Kent dreamed about VIII snapping again? How soon until the aching happiness of finding XIII again and the void of depression once XIII once again leaves, this time for forever? Kent had a theory that Nobodies were capable of emotion, but simply lacked the willpower to find their capacity. It didn't come as naturally to them as it did to Somebodies, to regular humans.

…Again, no. Kent's adorable bear alarm clock (a present) blinked that it was 3:45 a.m. _Wayyy~_ to early to give himself a headache again. Plus, Kent actually had school tomorrow. Stupid Thursdays. Why couldn't the world just skip them and go straight to Friday? On the plus side, the dream from tonight wasn't too horrible. Just depressing. But it always made Kent smile when IX was featured in his dreams. The real Moisey was just as spaztasic and bright. It made Kent wonder if there was a real XIII too…

* * *

All right, so I had no idea as to what would be a really ugly maternity shirt; Thus it was googled! During my search, I came across many cute tops, bad baby jokes, and shockingly hot models. But the greatest and most disturbing discovery? Some of the models looked like high school students! Seriously! Being pregnant is (supposed) to be portrayed as something that happens _later on in life_. But some of the models looked like high school sophomores! Are they _trying _to promote teen pregnancy?!? "Oh yes, all you cute teen girls out there, go out and get pregnant! That way you can look absolutely stunning in this maternity shirt! It's the newest craze!"

Also, look up the alarm clock. I typed in digital animal alarm clock to google. Originally, I wanted Kent to have a frog clock, but there was none. Yes, it's _my_ story, I could have just made one up, but I have this weird thing for trying to keep everything as realistic as possible. That's why this is taking place in Chicago. I_ know_ that city and thus feel comfortable writing it. But I don't live there anymore, so thing'll still be a bit off. But anywho, yeah. Most stuff in this story is look-up-able, if your into things like that...

And now I must leave you! I give you love and the promise of another chapter asap! I do wayyyy too much, so updates will most likely be at least a week apart. But hey! Someting to look forward to, right?

Bright Sin


End file.
